dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Superman
The Death of Superman was a major turning point in the history of the planet Earth, with the universe made aware and the threat of Steppenwolf due to invade the planet after his invitation by Lex Luthor. Background To be added Battle ready to fight Doomsday]] Doomsday bursts out of the Scout Ship onto Heroes Park. Superman confronts Doomsday and the two battle, destroying the Superman Statue in the process. Superman and Doomsday are evenly matched in strength and Superman manages to punch Doomsday into a high rise building. Military helicopters arrive and begin to shoot missiles at Doomsday, who's body adapts to the the attacks and regenerates his body, giving off an orange lightning glow all over his body. Superman grabs Doomsday and flies him into Earth's orbit. taking Doomsday into space]] Secretary Swanwick is on the phone with the President who wants to fire a Nuclear missile at the 2 Kryptonians. Swanwick argues that Superman, Earth's savior would be hit but he President overrules him. A nuclear missile is launched at Doomsday, which Superman see's coming. He decides to hold Doomsday in place to ensure that the creature is hit by the nuclear missile. The explosion is visible from the ground on Earth, as Batman see's it clearly. saving Batman]] Doomsday's body crash lands on Stryker's Island, an abandoned prison facility located on a small island between Metropolis and Gotham. There, Doomsday's body starts regenerating itself again. Batman follows his descent in the Batwing and begins to fire at Doomsday using the machine guns on the aircraft. Doomsday recovers and fires his Thermal Blast at the Batwing, bringing it crashing down in a pile of rubble. Doomsday corners the downed Batwing with Batman still inside, and fires his heat vision and breathe at Batman again. Suddenly, Wonder Woman appears and uses her shield to block Doomsday's heat vision and save Batman, creating a wave of energy outwards. feeling the emerge of the Yellow Sun]] The Yellow Sun emerges and reinvigorates Superman's cells, as he flies at full speed towards Doomsday knocking the creature flying into a gas tank. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman together then begin to attack Doomsday at once, with Batman providing a distraction for Superman to fire his own heat vision and use his strength against the creature, while Wonder Woman uses her Shield, Bracelets of Submission and her Sword to attack, cutting off Doomsday's right hand, which grows a spike in it's place. douching Doomsday's attack]] Lois Lane meanwhile, is in Gotham trying to retrieve the Kryptonite Spear from underwater at the Gotham Docklands where the Showdown in Gotham City took place earlier. Superman hears her drowning through his Super Hearing and departs to save her. He takes hold of the Kryptonite Spear and kisses her before leaving to continue his efforts to stop Doomsday. Wonder Woman has managed to hold down Doomsday with her Lasso of Truth as Superman arrives and stabs Doomsday in the chest with the spear. The spear hasn't penetrated all the way and Doomsday in return stabs Superman in the chest with the bone protrusion that grew in place of his chopped off hand. sacrificing himself to kill Doomsday]] Superman uses the leverage to further impale Doomsday with the Kryptonite Spear, finally killing the creature. A shocked and saddened Batman, arrives in close and retrieves Superman's seemingly lifeless body, enveloping him in his own cape shortly followed by a distraught Lois Lane.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Aftermath 's funeral]] After news broke of Superman's death, the world went into mourning. Efforts to clean up the devastation of the battle between Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Doomsday went into effect in Metropolis and Gotham. The Superman Statue which was destroyed during the battle, was replaced with a huge black memorial with a silver House of El emblem. A huge procession for Superman in Heroes Park followed shortly afterwards. References External Links * * Category:Events